Doll Master
by Incubus Pauper
Summary: Sculpt for me, love me, make me eternal, make me feel like I have a heart. Xemnas x Saix AU


This story is based off of a Korean Horror movie called the **Doll Master ©**. Yes, it's an AU also. O: Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Xemnas and Saix belongs to Square and Disney. Not me.

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a doll maker. He lived closed to the mysterious dark forest in a cottage apart from a quaint small village. Despite living close to an ominous forest, the doll maker received many visitors. The visitors would often gaze in awe at the doll maker's handiwork. Beautiful resin darlings with haunting eyes that would stare lovingly out the windows that they were perched in. They could be posed easily, making them even more realistic as the doll maker would pose them into normal scenarios. Despite with such popularity, the doll maker didn't like the company, though his ego was fed when given the title '_Doll Master_.' Well, it was true. With such true craftsmanship, he truly deserved the title. Xemnas was the Doll Master.

Xemnas was a foreigner from overseas. At least, that's what the residents of the village thought. He certainly looked different from everyone else had seen in their life time. He had dark skin whereas everyone else was pale in contrast. And he had silver hair, which was even more uncommon in the sea of blondes, brunettes, and raven-haired people. They don't know where Xemnas came from, some people say he just appeared along with his cottage one day and was just there. Fewer say that fate brought him here, that he was magic. However, these are simply theories, none are fact…yet.

One day, Xemnas sat on the entrance window sill, perching a resin doll up. The dark-skinned male careful not to let the lithe doll fall over and break. The handsome young man soothing down the doll's elegant dress before grabbing a male doll and balancing him up next to the first. Xemnas soon heard the sound of marching, the silver haired man looking out the window. _The army?_

He guessed right, men in blue uniforms marched out of the woods and past Xemnas's cottage. They marched in two well-formed lines, looking straight ahead of them, not noticing Xemnas looking out at them. Except one. Sharp golden eyes met Xemnas's honey-colored eyes for a split second, sending a slight chill down the tanned man's spine.

Xemnas leaned closer to the window to get a closer look, but the man with the sharp golden eyes was gone along with the army as they marched into the village. Xemnas moved back into his doll display, trying to remember how the man looked like as he smooth the doll's hair. However, all he can remember is the piercing golden eyes.

The silver haired man finished with the new display and took the old dolls back into his work room. The work room was large, many glass cabinets lining the walls. Pervious dolls are display, staring out into the room with glass eyes as Xemnas opened a glass cabinet and putting the realistic dolls inside. He shut the glass cabinet and stood up, stretching his tired limbs. Working with dolls, it was his life goal. He loved them, loved making them. They were his visions of perfect life. Though, now he couldn't help but think of other things. Especially that man, the man that was different like Xemnas.

Later on into the night, Xemnas ate his dinner, a simple rice with chicken dish. He chewed quietly, looking at the newly drawn sketches before him. Plans for a new doll, as usual. The doll would probably occupy the week for him, however the doll maker was stumped. All there was in the new sketch page were the eyes, sharp golden eyes. The pair of eyes from before, the ones that looked into Xemnas's soul and sent chills down his spine. Who was that person?

The tanned man continued pondering that thought, twirling his fork as he stared at sketch, wondering where he should go from there. He really wanted to know who that person was, even ask the man to be a subject for a doll if he was handsome enough. However, since the man was most likely in the army, he'd probably leave before Xemnas had the face sculpt down.

"Should I?" he asked himself if he wanted to venture out to seek the man with the golden eyes. A knock sounded from the front door, snapping Xemnas from his thoughts. He placed his fork down and stood, striding over to get the front door.

"Coming!" Xemnas said before opening the door. The doll maker face-to-face with a brunette, a scar running down his brow and over the bridge of his nose. He wore a blue uniform, like the soldiers from before.

"Leon Lionheart," he saluted, Xemnas nodding slowly at the presence.

"I'm Xemnas," he said simply, "And you are here…why?" Leon pulled out a small note and handed it to Xemnas.

"One of my commanding officers requests an audience with you tomorrow," he said simply, "Directions are in there."

"…okay then. Bye," Xemnas said, Leon quickly turning and walking down Xemnas's stone steps. Xemnas stared at the note before shutting the door and returning back into his house. _Hmm…_

* * *

The very next day, Xemnas decided to dress in his best. He pulled his white dress shirt over his tanned body, buttoning it up as he looked at himself in the mirror. Being handsome as he was and at the age of 26, many pondered why the exotic man had not married. He chuckled at the thought before smoothing his shirt and pulling on his suspenders and clasping it to his black pinstripe pants. The answer was unknown, even to Xemnas himself as he pulled his jacket and scarf on.

He picked up the little crumpled note and opened it, looking at the directions scribbled in it. Then he crumpled it back into a small ball and tucked it into his pocket, grabbing his keys and setting out into the village.

The village was called Radiant Gardens, after the lovely gardens that many of residents living there. However it was winter, so many of the flowers wilted away, waiting for the warm sun of spring to come by. Xemnas walked down the main lane, his shoes crunching against the icy dirt as faces passed him by. He shielded his face from the icy wind with his scarf, despite the fact Radiant Gardens never got snow, the village had rather freezing weather.

Xemnas soon felt the gaze of a group of young ladies on him. The silver haired man turning to look at them. The finely dress ladies merely giggled and looked the other way. He shrugged it off before reaching the largest inn of the village as directed in the little note in his pocket.

Xemnas warmed his fingers, noting that he should have worn gloves too before opening the cold metal door knob. He was greeted by the warmth of the fire and the loud chatter of soldiers. The inn was very large, yet the mass of blue-clad soldiers made it seem tiny and stuffy. Xemnas maneuvered his way through the soldiers eating their breakfast and the front desk, which wasn't really in front of the inn, too much confusion.

"Um, I'm here to see…" Xemnas pulled out the note and reading the name, "Saix? He requested an audience with me." He looked up at the girl who blushed before looking about in the papers.

"Uh well, you see. Commander Saix said that no one should bother him in the morning, but if it's really urgent. His room is number 24." the girl said, smiling lovingly at Xemnas as she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers. Xemnas smiled, making the girl turn a darker shade of red.

"Thank you Miss," Xemnas chuckled before walking away from the front desk and looking for room 24.

"It's to the left of you!" he heard the girl say, taking her advice he did so and in just a few minutes he was face-to-face with the door to room 24. He knocked politely on the door and was replied with the rustling of bed sheets and an annoyed growl.

"Come in," the voice said as Xemnas opened the door and walked in. He closed the door as his honey gold eyes locked on a man with blue hair. He sat in the inn bed, the bed sheets wrapped about his half-naked body. Pale and lean, almost like a doll Xemnas noted, but with a sense of pride and great strength. This Saïx person was looking away from Xemnas and at the curtained window.

"Name and state your business," he said in a strict manner, drumming his hands against the bed. And clawed nails, Xemnas noticed as his observing abilities came into play.

"I'm Xemnas," he replied, "And _you_ wanted to see me." Xemnas stood there before the closed door, staring at the blue haired man.

"So…you're the ones with the dolls right?" the paler male said, turning to look at Xemnas. His breath hitched in his throat as his honey eyes met sharp golden ones.

"Your dolls are beautiful…never seen anything like it," Saix praised, looking at Xemnas up and down. He had a handsome face, but it was marred by an 'X' shaped scar between his unusual eyes.

"Thank you," Xemnas said, bowing slightly. "Is that…the reason why I was invited here?"

"No," Saix chuckled softly, shaking his head as he leaned against the headboard of the bed. "Take a seat, please." Tiny scars speckled the commander's pale skin as his stomach rose and fell with every breath. Xemnas settled down in a conveniently placed chair, the tanned man's gaze fixed on Saïx.

"I'm pretty sure, it's unusual for a man to ask. But, may I buy a doll off of you?" Saix asked, looking at the wall. Xemnas blinked, still staring at the commander.

"Well, of course." Xemnas replied, "But currently I can't part with any of them…"

"Why not?" the other asked, grabbing a glass of water from the side table and drinking. "They're simply dolls right?"

"You don't get it!" Xemnas said quickly, "They're not just dolls, I work so hard on them. It's like taking care of a child!" The tanned man waved his arm about for emphasis. The commander began laughing, his golden eyes filled with mirth.

"I expected that answer from a doll maker," Saix said, "My apologies. When will a doll be available for purchase?"

"Six months," Xemnas answered.

"Too long," Saix interjected and stood up, the bed sheets falling to the ground.

"You can't rush art," Xemnas stated. Saix turned his back on the silver haired man, pushing the curtains of the window away and staring out with disinterest.

"How about make one then?" the blue haired commander asked, turning to look at Xemnas. "I'm also willing to pay for a commission."

"Hmm…" Xemnas said, tapping his chin in thought. He mocked a frown. "I don't know. Why do you want a doll anyways? And from me?"

Saix smirked, looking into Xemnas's honey eyes. "Must I really answer that question? I want a doll because I wanted one. And from you because your dolls are stunning."

"How flattering," Xemnas said, smiling handsomely at the other man. "Well then. I'll make you your doll. As long as you be the model for it."

"A doll in splitting image of me? Great way to kindle my ego," Saix said, turning back to look out the frosted window. Xemnas leaned back on his chair, crossing his legs.

"Why not?" Xemnas questioned, motioning with his hand. "You're handsome enough. And it's been awhile since I made a male doll…"

"Hmm," Saix murmured, the corners of his lips twitching up in a small smile. "Very well then. When can you start?"

"This evening, you can come over to my home for the beginning sketches." Xemnas ordered, flicking his hand to add emphasis.

"Very well then," Saix said, "You may leave."

Xemnas got out of his chair making his way to the door, his hand fixed itself around the bronze knob before he heard the blue-haired man speak up.

"Though, I wouldn't like it if you commanded me around like that."

"My apologies," Xemnas said, "I simply forgot my place than Commander…" He smirked inwardly as he opened the door, taking on step out.

"Please, just call me Saix. I'll see you in the evening then…" Xemnas heard the other chuckle slightly before leaving the room. _The evening then_, he thought as he made his way out the inn. _Can't wait._


End file.
